Talk:Dead of Night/@comment-10314068-20140724153858
Lets Go: Yut - Sur - Kudur : Lamcua with 1% better stats, what is GREAT! Very solid Preempter, a line of them trash many things, even Legends.Get as many as u can! (Da meia volta, dança Kudur uahuahauahauahuah) Veredy - Laderia - Lithaline: Nilassine's colorswap isnt half the Fighter she is, but the cool sprite ill somehow cativate some. Average Warlock AND SF. Khurshid - Shahpur - Khshayarsha: Despite the weak stats and hard to pronunciate name (try to say in loud voice!) the Cd01 Double skill may worth something! If not, a weak 'n cheap SF. Arabo - Kaboman - Momahk: Aaahhhh Momahk...the Elefant/Tapir that f**** Sulagrande. Get everything good on Sula and make better, but in Water sign. THE catch of the event! Hob - Gobeau - Evreux: A damn cool sprite on a damn underated Rogue...Cd02 Stingers are simply SF, unfortunatelly this one is a Rank Reward and has Double Skill - what makes him a EXPENSIVE SF,or a really Average Stinger. Griffin - Antrim - Montelepre: A damn cool badass cowboy, ith killer ATT, but generic skill - same thing as Olnoff, unfortunatelly. Usefull Average Champ, or a expensive SF. OK, i´m back after a "vacation" from reviews (since Izi makes some great Rewiews I took time to resolve other things, as my PC XD) cause, after my disastrous PvP campaign, im playing just moderate. If theres one thing that this (and the last ones too) event teaches is that: play or die. The "power level" on this game is getting too high, and with this the difficult - even an edged preempter getes killed instantly by the Silver Bugs and the Dream eater! Pause from Game Review (optional part) Some old players might have noticed that makes some time that DeNA doesnt make a 'Million players" celebration, right? if my memory is fine, it stopped being a comemoration on 3 millions. I see everyday people retire from game, or take a "vacation", mainly 'cause of Mobage bas admin of this great and lovely game.OK, things got easier for new players (my brother took almost 3x less time to make a good band tha I ) but the fact is: as much new players cames, old players go. I, myself, tought about quitting - but as I never paid anything here, my sorrow was a bit less minor than the Paying players. Back to the Event Review: This event is great, even with the insane difficult of the Tier IV Dungeons, and the gear are good as ever - The daily one didnt Captivated me enough to waste my precious Bitters, but is good enough to spend some time to get it. Overall,seems like DeNA forgot how to make lame sequential events (Sky High, i still remember u!) and learned to make great events ith cool fighters - giving good fighters to everyone, being new to the game or old ones! BTW, im with Kik now - Ericminos2 or just Ericminos...dont remember uhauahauhauahauhaua Enjoy the book XD